Sunrise
by Ingy Faerie
Summary: This is my first story.


Sunrise

At Jun, Jin and Kazuyas home

It was a nice morning.

Kazuya got up from his bed. He looked at Jun.

She had her brown eyes open and she was looking at Kazuya too.

Jun got up and got dressed so did Kazuya.

Jin was walking out from his bedroom when Jun and Kazuya were walking down the steirs to the dinner room.

"Good morning honey" sad Jun to her son.

"Good morning mom" sad Jin smiling to his mother "....and dad" he sad when he looked at his father.

"Nice to see you too son" sad Kazuya to Jin.

They all had lunch.

"I need to go now. Lot to do at work" sad Kazuya when he was finest.

"Have a nice day at work, honey" sad Jun to Kazuya.

She gived him a good-bey kiss.

"Hey dad can I have a rite? I need to go to school now" sad Jin.

"Why not?" sad Kazuya.

"Bey mum!" sad Jin as he run after his daddy.

"Bey honey, have a nice day at school" sad Jun.

Now Jun was the only one at home.

It was like the time was stopped.

"I thing I´ll just go out to walk or something" she sad to her self as she walked out.

At Kazuya´s work

"I hate this work...LEE!!!!"

"Yes sir" sad Lee. He looked bored as he walked to Kazuya.

"I see you´re bored so here is something for you" sad Kazuya as he handed Lee a bunch of peppers.

"Thank you Mishima-sama" Lee sad as he took the peppers. He was getting mad at his older brother.

"No problem....and stop calling me Mishima-sama!

My name is KAZUYA MISHIMA!!! Do you get that?"

"Yes Mishim-Kazuya Mishima" sad Lee "Can I go now?".

"Yeah go to hell" sad Kazuya angrily.

Lee ran out.

At the Mishima fighting school

Jin was fighting a box-pillow.

"Good job Jin" sad Heihachi.

"Tahnks" sad Jin as he kicked the pillow.

"Remember, think of someone you hate. You have to image that the box-pillow is the one you hate" sad Heihachi.

Jin thoght of Heihachi. He kicked the pillow so hard that the sand ran out from it.

"Good job, Jin. Who were you thinking about?" asked Heihachi.

"My fhater" lied Jin because he knew that Heihachi would kill him if he had tell him the truth.

"I think I´m getting to like you Jin. Even that you´re a pansy, you´re father the moste jerk on the world and you´re mother is a wuss!" sad Heihachi whit an evil smile.

"I´M NOT A PANSY, MY FATHER IS NOT A JERK AND DON´T YOU EVER TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT MY MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" scramed Jin angry as he attacted Heihachi.

An houre later in the forest

Jun was walking in the forest whit all the animals.

She heard a car driving near their home. She looked back.

There was one of there limo. Jin jumped out.

"What happened Jin? Why are you not at school?" asked Jun.

"Mom I´m sorry I cant be in that school anymore!"Jin sad angrily.

"It´s ok honey. We can all talk about this over dinner....if you´re father will show up."

At dinner

"Mom, I think we sould call daddy now" sad Jin.

"Would you be so kind to call him for me" sad Jun byssi whit baking.

"Sure" sad Jin as he toke the phone: "Hello is Kazuya Mishima there....I´m his son Jin Kazama.........Hey dad the dinner is almost reddy aren´t you coming?....Oh....Okay then. Bey."

"Not yet huh?" sad Jun sadly.

"The same like always" sad Jin.

"Well it´s okay... So, what happened in you´re school today?"

At Kazuya´s work

"LEE COME HERE NOW!!!!!!!"

"I´m coming I´m coming!" Lee ran to Kazuya.

"What´s wrong now sir?"

"Do something funny"

"What?! Why??????"

"Because I´m bored!" sad Kazuya

"I cant do anything funny!"

"Yes you can there are a lot of people laughing at you at times!"

"What??? Why???Were???"

"Somewere! Because you´re stupid, damit!!!!!!"

"Okay, lets talk about something else!" sad Lee.

"Like what?"

"Like..... How are things going whit you´re family?" asked Lee.

"Well I got a father who is going to get killed when Jin is done whit the Mishima-Karate-fighting style! I got a son who is a super mommy boy! I got a wonderful woman who I can´t even be whit at days! And I got a little stupid adobet brother named Lee!" sad Kazuya angrily!

"Well I was hoping you would tell me the GOOD thing about you´re family" sad Lee.

"Well then..........I got a GOOD times at night whit Jun and........and......and a son who.......who is GOOD at fight and........and.......and a brother who is GOOD at.....................I give up!" Sad Kazuya finally.

"HEY!" sad Lee.

"I think I´ll just go home now I have nothing to do here anyway!" sad Kazuya to get away as he walked out.

At mignigth

(in Jun, Jin and Kazuyas home).

Jin was asleep in his bedroom. But Jun can´t sleep without Kazuya.

She got up from her bed and walked outside.

There was no sound there. All the animals were asleep.

´Where is he? Is he okay? Did something happened?´ Jun thought.

´No! Nothing can have happened to him! He is strong! He must be ok! He is just at work.´

The phone ringed and she got back in the house.

"Hello?" sad Jun to the phone.

"Miss Kazama? I´m sorry if I woke you up." It was Lee.

"No it´s okay I was just taking a little walk in my garden when I heard the phone" sad Jun.

"Well is Kazuya a wake? I need to talk to him it´s really important!"

Jun missed the phone on the ground. She toke the phone up.

"Hello? Jun is something wrong?"Lee asked.

"I thought......Kazuya is not here.....I haven´t seen him sense he got to work!" sad Jun. Her hands were shaking.

"What? But he got from work five hours ago!"sad Lee.

Jun was in shock. She missed the phone again but she din´t pick it up. She ran into the forest.

"Hello? Jun are you there? Hello? Jun?!"

In the forest

"KAZUYA?!!!!!" Jun ran in the forest. Tiers rained out from her eyes.

She stopped when.....

"Hello?" a hand griped Jun.

"Who are you?! LET ME GO!!!!!!!" she tried to get free but the man was too strong.

"Easy!.... Jun is it you?... It´s me Lei!" Lei faced Jun.

"Kazuya has disappeared! I need to find him! ...But what are you doing here?" sad Jun as she looked at Lei whit her wet eyes.

"There is a bunch of peoples who have disappeared this night. I´m here to find who is behind this. All of them are from the Tournament." Sad Lei.

"Who?" sad Jun.

"Well lets see....Paul, Law, Ling, Nina, Eddy, Julia, Anna, Armor King, Ganryu, Brian, Beak and Michelle have ben kidnapped" sad Lei sadly.

"That miens that we have to get all the others and let them help us!" sad Jun.

"We can always try" sad Lei smiling at Jun.

An houre ago they were all there

(who where not missing)

There were Jin, King, Yoshimitsu, Hwoarang, all the Jack robots, Kunimitsu, Kuma, Panda, Lee, Wang, Roger and Alex.

"What happened?" asked Jin.

"Mommy boy don't know what is happening!" sad Hwoarang.

"And you do right? The tell us then what is happening Hwoarang?" sad Jin to Hwoarang.

"Dude of curse I know what is happening is.....umm.... Well.....I don't have time to tell you now!" sad Hwoarang. He was getting sweat.

"Yeah right" sad Jin as he rolled his eyes.

"#I want to get a drink! I want to get drunk like a drunker! I want to get a drink!#" singed King. (It was like the song "I want to break free" from "Queen".

Lei was going to sing too but he change his mind because Jun was there.

"Kunimitsu, I don´t have any money on me now!" sad Lee to Kunimitsu who was trying to find something in his pocket.

"Demnit" sad Kunimitsu.

"Were is Ling?" asked Wang. Panda was crying and Kuma was trying to cheer her up but it just got worst.

"Well we are going to find out where the others are. But no-one is listening!" sad Jun.

"YES!!! I find a biers in my pocket!" sad King glad as he pulled up a cake of biers.

Lei can´t hold him self anymore "Hey King! Can you give me one?!"

"Sure" sad King as he gived Lei one bier.

"Thank god I´m choste Kazuya" Jun sad to her self.

Lei stared to cry when he heard what Jun sad. He gived King the bier back "I´ll NEVER drink again, Jun!!!!".

"I don´t care" she sad as she lift up one eyebrown.

Lei stopped crying and toke the bier back and stared drinking.

"But it would be better if you would not drink" sad Jun smiling.

"Okay" sad Lei and gived King the bier back.

"You´re not going to take it back again" sad King angry.

"Well lets go save the others!" sad Jin.

"That´s what we´re going to do dump-ass!" sad Hwoarang to Jin.

"But were are we going to look?" sad Yoshimitsu.

"I taught you din´t care" sad Kunimitsu.

"I don´t I just have to say something" sad Yoshimitsu.

"Well lets see. Who would do something like this?" asked Jun.

"Dr. Abel!"sad all the Jacks robots.

"No, he would jus try to get you guys. I´m talking about someone who would kidnap Paul, Law, Ling, Nina, Eddy, Julia, Anna, Armor King, Ganryu, Brian, Beak and Michelle!" sad Jun.

"Heihachi!" sad Jin.

"That's right son" sad someone who was behind a tree.

"Dad?" asked Jin.

"Honey?" asked Jun.

"Lover-thief?" asked Lei.

"Not just me" sad Kazuya as he stepped from the tree.

Paul, Law, Ling, Nina, Eddy, Julia, Anna, Armor King, Ganryu, Brian, Beak and Michelle were there too.

"You´re okay!" Jun jumped of happiness and gived Kazuya a kiss on his lips.

"EWWW" sad Jin.

"I would do anything to be Kazuya right now!" sad Lei.

"EWWW again" sad Jin.

"What happened honey?" asked Jun Kazuya.

"Well Heihachi kidnapped them and I saved them!" sad Kazuya and kissed her lips.

"You´re a hero honey!" sad Jun.

"Well this is all over now you can all go home!" sad Kazuya.

Paul, Law, Ling, Nina, Eddy, Julia, Anna, Armor King, Ganryu, Brian, Beak, Michelle, King, Yoshimitsu, Hwoarang, all the Jack robots, Kunimitsu, Kuma, Panda, Lee, Wang, Roger and Alex left.

Now there were just Jun, Kazuya, Jin and Lei there.

"Mom dad aren´t you coming?" asked Jin.

"You can go to sleep now Jin. I thing me and you´re mom are going to stay a little longer." Sad Kazuya.

"Okay, good night" sad Jin and left.

"Are you going to stay here and watch me and Jun make out?" asked Kazuya Lei.

"No, I´m going to stop that!" sad Lei angrily.

"What?!" sad Kazuya.

"She is to good for you! Now late her go!!!!" sad Lei.

"Lei what on erth are you talking about?!" asked Jun.

"Jun, I have want to tell you this sins I meet you firs!" sad Lei.

"Tell me what?" asked Jun.

"Jun I love you. I love you more than anything in the hole world! I would....."sad Lei but Jun stopped him.

"No you don´t love me, Lei!" sad Jun.

"But I do!" sad Lei.

"But I love Kazuya whit all my hart!" sad Jun.

"She is mien!" sad Kazuya.

Lei turned to Kazuya and sad "Plies take care of her for me. Show her the love I can´t show."

"More I´ll die than late something happened to Jun and I´ll show her all my love." sad Kazuya.

"Thanks" sad Lei and left.

Jun gived Kazuya a huge . He was so strong.

She felt so save. She waned to spend the rest of her life in his arms.

The sun was rising. The birds were flying everywhere and singing.

They looked in each others eyes and then it was the most romantic moment in the world as they kissed in the bright sunrise.

"EWWWW!" sad Jin.

"JIN?????!!!!!!!!" sad Kazuya and Jun both on the same time.

"WHAAAAAAAAT???????!"

The End


End file.
